Killer Dreams
by Tasan
Summary: Bakura has a disturbing dream about Ryou which leads him to a new conclusion about his Hikari. One-shot. Gory at the beginning, sweet at the end. Implied Yaoi. Rated R to be safe
1. Default Chapter

Hello all! I hope you enjoy this fic! It's been a while, but I hope you'll enjoy it! 

Disclaimer: Don't own it...

Warnings: male/male pairing...so if you don't approve of yaoi, please don't flame me about what i write about...little bit of gore, but nothing you guys can't handle!

Told in Bakura's P.O.V.

/Ryou to Bakura through mind link/

* * *

Killer Dreams

* * *

I've done some pretty horrible things in my life, but none as bad as this. I killed him...the pharaoh. It had to be done! He probably would have gone mad if I hadn't. Anyway...now Jou, Ryou, and Seto are deciding my fate. I creep down the stairs to the living room where the three of them sat.

"...it has to be done, Ryou. It's for the best..." Seto was saying. I strained to hear more.

"I know. I'll do it." My hikari sounded so frail; like an angel who had just lost its wings.

"Listen, Ryou. You don't have to. We just think it's for the best." Jou's voice was very quiet.

"I know. I'm still gonna do it." He kept saying. _Do what_? I wonder. Truthfully, I have never been this scared in my life. I have been a terrible Yami; all I've ever done is hurt Ryou and the ones he loves. I guess I went overboard this time. Seto was speaking again. I could only hear bits of the conversation, and the pieces I caught scared me. _Buried alive_? I thought quickly, _They can't possibly be thinking about doing that to my hikari_? My hikari. How could I have ever called him that? After how I've treated him. He deserves a much better yami than me.

"If its for the best..." My light kept on saying that. Surely he wouldn't be willing to end his life as well? He's so young; only 18...hell, I'm 5,019...I don't want him to kill himself for me. I follow them down to the basement where all of the ancient tools that Ryou's father had dug up layed. Ryou layed down on the smooth table in the center of the room. I feel a rush of emotion flow through our link. _What's going on_? I ask myself. Seto, being a former priest, conducted what looked uncannily like the opening ceremony of the mummification process. Jou gathered instruments, bowls, and bandages and placed them on a small table next to Ryou's head.

"Now. You know what comes first..." Seto looked down at Ryou sadly. My hikari nodded shortly and braced himself for the next step. Seto took the ancient knife from Jou's hands and examined it.

"Did you give him the novocain?" He asked.

"Yes, while you were doing the opening ceremony." Jou said. Seto nodded and instructed Ryou to sit up and open his mouth. The young boy complied.

/I'm sorry, Kura./ came the whimper right before Seto lowered the knife, cutting off Ryou's tounge. I couldn't feel anything, which meant Ryou couldn't feel anything either. Blood poured from Ryou's mouth into the bowl that Jou held up for him. I could feel the blood, taste it even. I opened my mouth to call out to him, but a fountain of blood come out instead. I coughed quietly as I choked on the blood that just wouldn't stop flowing from my mouth. After a minute, the bleeding began to cease and Ryou layed back with his head pointed to the side, so as not to choke, and prepared himself for the next step.

"Now, you don't have pain killers for this next part." Seto's voice quivered. Ryou visibly paled. He nodded slowly and gripped the sides of the table. Jou cleaned off the knife and handed it back to Seto.

"We're gonna make this quick." He said and swiftly cut off both of my hikari's feet. Ryou clenched his teeth and eyes, trying hard not to cry out from the pain, but failed. I felt a very sharp pain right at my ankles. I cried out softly and fell backward against the wall. My ankles seared with pain. I glanced up at my hikari. He sobbed quietly into Jou's shirt as Jou attempted to comfort him. I've never realized how strong my aibou was. I remember calling him weak and him cowering under my presence. I do recall him never crying out when I hit him. Another sharp pain shot through me, and I doubled over. A tear ran down my cheek. The pain was in my wrists now. I look up at my hikari while biting back a scream. He no longer had his hands. He cried harder into Jou's shirt. More tears coursed down my face as I looked at the sight of my light before me. Why is he letting them hurt him like this? Why couldn't they let Seto just banish me? _Because I could come back_. The answer to my question rang in my ears. Ryou was making sure I couldn't come back. Seto and Jou began to wrap his wrists and ankles where his hands and feet should've been. Ryou gritted his teeth when they finished. Seto picked up the knife once again and stared down at Ryou sadly.

"This last part will not be traditional." He began to explain. Ryou looked up at him pleading with his eyes that Seto just get it over with. Seto nodded and positioned the knife above my hikari's heart.

"Rest in Peace, Ryou." He said and pushed the knife down into him. Ryou gasped, shuddered, and then lay still. I clutched at my heart and cried out in pain. I watched Seto and Jou wrap my hikari in the traditional mummy style, and then everything went black.

"Ryou!" I screamed and sat up in the bed. I looked around and discovered I was in my bed in my soul room. It was completely dark save for the faint glow in front of me. My hikari's light. I concentrated on the way Ryou's room looked and materialized next to my aibou's bed. He layed there peacefully and sighed.

"Ryou?" I asked him timidly. His chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and turned to look at me. Fear flashed through my hikari's eyes.

"Bakura-sama...P-please..." He stuttered fretfully. I shook my head and held up my hands in the 'I surrender' position. Ryou looked up at me curiously. I dropped to my knees and stared at the floor.

"Bakura-sama?" Ryou's voice rang with curiosity. I attempted to keep back the tears as the image of Ryou laying on the table without his hands and feet came back to my mind.

"I'm sorry." I said. I looked up to my hikari's shocked face.

"Baku-"

"I'm so sorry, aibou." He was even more shocked when he heard me call him that; I've never called him 'aibou' before. The little bit of fear that was still present in his eyes disappeared.

"For what, Bakura-sama?" He asked quietly, comfortingly. I looked down at the floor again, the tears finally falling freely.

"Everything..." My voice quivered,"...for treating you so harshly, for berating you...for being me..." I wanted to say something else, but my voice wouldn't sound. I know Ryou didn't believe what I was saying; I could feel it through our link. Then I felt my hikari's hands on my face, tilting my head so I could look at him. I was surprised at the softness in his eyes. Never had I seen him look at me like that. There was an emotion that I had never seen before in them.

"Kura..." He said softly. I remembered him calling me that in the dream. He had moved so that he was sitting on the egde of the bed. The tears began to fall again and I sobbed into the fabric that covered my light's legs, my arms wrapped around his calfs. He was startled at my sudden display of emotion.

"Kura...I could never hate you...You're part of me..." He said and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Don't ever leave me! Don't ever make me leave!" I pleaded with him. He lifted my head once again and stared into my eyes.

"I promise." I believed him. He took my hands and pulled me to my feet.

"Now...let's go to bed." He said. I wiped my eyes, nodded and crawled into bed with him. He snuggled up against my chest timidly, as though he was still unsure of how I would react. I wrapped my arms around him and he sighed contently. I layed there, held my aibou, and finally feeling safe, vowed to never let go.

Owari

* * *

Well, hoped you guys liked it....review please, and no flames! C'mon press the pretty button down there! You know you want to! Give into peer presure! 


	2. I warned you

This is a little author's note 

Please read the whole thing...it'll get happier I promise!

on a pissed off note:

All right...I just wanted to let celestial angel know that I did warn you that there would be gore in it...and the fact that you kept reading just proves that it did have some quality in it...I'm sorry if you didn't like the subject that I was writing about but I had had a dream that Ryou had been mummified alive and I had it for FOUR NIGHTS IN A ROW! so i'm sorry if I had wanted to stop myself from having these dreams. The only way that I can stop having dreams like that is for me to write them down.

If you didn't like where the story was going, then you should have stopped reading it...It's not my fault if you couldn't take a hint and stop when it started bothering you. That was just you being an idiot. And if you did stop reading it, then I would like to inform you that it was BAKURA HAVING A DREAM! IT NEVER REALLY HAPPENED TO RYOU! So don't criticize someone before you are actually sure of what is going on! god, some people...rolls eyes

On a happier note:

Any way...to all of you who said GOOD things about it, I thank you with the utmost sincerity! I love you all, and I hope that you continue to read my fics...I just wanted to let anyone who reads this know:

I will be coming out with a small series of fics based on Kingdom Hearts and Yu-Gi-Oh! that will be about 100-200 words long...They will start the day after fat tuesday in order to keep my mind off of what I give up for lint...(I'm giving up sodas, God help us...) It will go all the way to the last day of lint consisting of a chapter a day...I'm gonna call it "Thinking of You" which will stand for a double meaning...(The characters thinking about eachother and myself thinking about sodas...-;;;)

There will prolly be the following pairings:

YGO:  
Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, Yami/Yugi, Yami/Bakura, Malik/Ryou, Seto/Jou (if you have a request for one, please review and tell me, and I'll stick that in there for you! )

KH:  
Sora/Riku (again if you have a request, please review and tell me )

The warnings are as follows:

1) Kawaii-ness  
2) possible random chibi-ness  
3) snogging  
4) maybe some minor language (depends on how much withdrawl i'm going through )  
5) random plot lines and pairings  
6) I'm prolly gonna randomly choose KH or YGO, so don't expect one and be disappointed please...(I don't want anymore flames about what i write and how i write it...:cries: i'm so tired of it...)

anyways...I hope yall will like them...there should be about 40...isn't lint 40 days and 40 nights? oo;;; i have to give up coke for 40 days and 40 nights...TT this sux...

well...i apologize for the little rant I did to celestial angel...i'm now apologizing to celestial angel..I'm apologizing to those of you who are reading this...

I'm so grateful that y'all put up with me! I love you all!

-Tasan


End file.
